


Breaking In Two

by lothiriel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Accidents, Death, F/F, Sadstuck, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You enjyng yourself Jadey?” You grin and take a sip of your drink. “Looks lie you were havng a real good time.” You wink at her.<br/>“Yeah I guess so…” Jade frowns and pushes her glasses up a little bit higher on her nose. “Roxy.. Can I ask you something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In Two

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote on a whim. Basically unrequited RoxyJade, since I was in the mood for some sadstuck. I actually am semi-pleased with it since I am not generally a good fanfiction writer.  
> Critique is greatly appreciated since I am so new to writing Homestuck characters.

You are sitting in a dingy little bar. This was supposed to be a fun night, but it has gradually gotten worse and worse.  
You see her sitting on the other side of the room, flirting up a storm. She is giggling hysterically.  
You are pretty wasted but that is absolutely nothing new. You’re always wasted, it is just how things are.  
Jade walks over to you and sits down onto the stool beside you and crosses her legs and grins at you real big.  
“Hey!”  
You love and hate that smile.  
“You enjyng yourself Jadey?” You grin and take a sip of your drink. “Looks lie you were havng a real good time.” You wink at her.  
“Yeah I guess so…” Jade frowns and pushes her glasses up a little bit higher on her nose. “Roxy.. Can I ask you something?”  
“Go ahed,” You finish off your drink and then ask for another.  
“Um… Its about Rose…” She is nervous you can just tell. “I um…”  
You already sense what is going to come out of her mouth. You don’t want to hear it. No. You put a finger to her lips and shake her head.  
“Don’t werry abou her kay? Tonight is or girls nght out,” you take the glass of your next drink and sip it. “Loosn p a bit mky? Order a drnk and just chill.”  
Jade nods her head.  
“Yeah you’re right,” she looks at the bartender and orders a martini. “I just wish she had decided to come with us tonight…”  
“Rose is bsy with wrterly stuff,” you said with a shrug. “She’ll cme around like eventually okay?”  
“Do you know how her latest novel is going?” Jade glances over at you.  
You shake your head. “Nah. Rose doesn’t sho me her stff.” You don’t really understand why. She always keeps her writing from you even when she gets published. You know your relationship with her is absolute shit , but she didn’t need to hide her career from you.  
“Roxy…” Jade sips her martini. “I really want to ask Rose out… Do you think she’ll say yes?”  
You freeze. God. Why did she have to say that?  
Inside your heart literally cracks in a jagged line, and then just crumbles.  
You want to slap Jade across the face for saying those words. She doesn’t know how much she is just hurting you.  
“Jadey,” you look over at her and give her the most sincere smile you can. “Ony an idt says no to you. So listn good kay? We gt a taxi, you strut int Rose’s apartmt and sk for tht date!”  
“Wow… Roxy.. Could I really do that?” Jade is grinning.  
“Yeh,” You stumble up from your chair. “Pay for the drinks and we cn go.”  
**  
You are standing outside, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Jade had walked into the apartment.  
“Why did I cme her?” You hiss to yourself. This was an absolutely horrible mistake. Everything has been a mistake you feel like. “Why do I cnsty hang out with my little stsers bst frand?”  
You hear the door slam, and then Rose’s voice calling and then you see Jade. Running toward you. Oh god. She is crying. What did Rose do!?  
You walk toward her stumbling a bit as you go. “Wht happened?”  
“We can talk about it in the taxi.”  
You look over at Rose and flip her off before walking over toward the taxi. Gently you push her into the taxi and sit down beside her.  
“She was with another girl,” Jade starts to just sob. You gently pull her into a tight embrace. “I knocked on the door and I walked in… Usually its totally fine if I let myself in.. And then I saw Kanaya her with Kanaya on the couch.”  
“I’m so srry Jadey,” You gently caress her black hair. “Ths is my fult… Why dnt you cme over to my plce and we’ll hve a slmbr party?”  
Jade looks at you and smiles.  
“That sounds awesome.”

**  
You end up watching some chic-flicks and eating an entire gallon of rocky road. She falls asleep long before you, and you end up watching her while she sleeps. You dare to give her a light kiss on the forehead before you drift off into sleep. 

The next day Jade is gone by morning. She left a note saying she had to run off to work.  
“No way I buy that,” You say to yourself with a very long sigh. You pour yourself a cup of coffee and pour in some tequila just to give it an extra kick.  
“Mama needs a break from the heartache,” you say to yourself. You see your precious babies sitting on the couch.  
Jaspers meows at you and curls up in your lap once you sit down. You love your kitties. They always are your relief.  
“Babies,” You say softly. “Mama is real confused right now. You babies have it real good not being capable of being in love. All that matters to you babies is who is the most fuckable.”  
None of your cats make any sort of response. They just purr and curl up beside you while you finish up your cup of coffee.  
“I hope Jadey is okay…” You lean back against your couch. “I may try and call the poor girlie later. She needs some lovin.” 

You try to call Jade but she doesn’t pick up. You try several more times throughout the day. This seems a little bit odd to you. Why hasn’t she picked up? Normally she is pretty good about picking up her cell. Finally you give in and decide to call Rose.  
“Hello?”  
You force back the anger from your voice and take a breath.  
“Rose, hve you heard from Jadey?” You keep a light tone. “Been trying to call the girl all day but she won’t pick up.”  
“Yeah…” Her voice is somber. “Wait… Have you not heard?”  
“Heard what?”  
“Jade is gone Roxy.” 

**  
You didn’t believe Rose at first. There was no way it could’ve been true. But it is true and you have to face it.  
You are in denial until you enter in, in your black dress and walk up to that open casket. There she is. Pale as a ghost and her black hair done perfectly.  
It was a drunk driver. She died on impact.  
“Angel…” You whisper over the casket. “I wish I could’ve said this to you when you could hear me… But I love you. I love you so fucking much.”


End file.
